High School wasn't meant to last forever
by charoulla
Summary: 5 years ago the wildcats graduated from East High... 3 years ago Gabriella caught Troy cheating on her and the golden couple broke up... Now East High is in danger of getting demolished and it's time for the wildcats 5 years reunion... Rated M for possibt
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story with chapters (at least here on fan-fic) and I hope that you guys you'll like it as much as you liked my one-shots... I have no idea how many chapters will be, that actually depends on the reviews I'll get... So please let me know what do you think... **

**I do not own any HSM, ONLY the plot for this story...**

_3 YEARS AGO..._

Gabriella Montez was in her room in Stanford... It was her sophomore year in college and she and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton were still going strong... Every day she as more convinced that Troy was the one for her... The love of her life...

Gabriella finshed fixing her hair and she flashed a smile to herself in the mirror... She was planning on going to Berkeley... Troy had a big game and she wanted to be there to suport him, and of course spend some alone time with him afterwards... She only got to see him in weekends and she wasn't planning on missing her chance on seeing him! She missed him too much!

Gabriella grabbed her purse and headed to the door when she suddenly heard her cell phone ringing, the special ring tone she had for Troy. She smiled when she saw his photo on the scree of the phone and she pressed the button putting the phone on her ear

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Hey Brie... How are you?"**_

Just from the tone of his voice Gabriella could tell that there was something wrong with him... He sounded weird...

"_**I'm good... Troy? Are you alright? You sound weird"**_

"_**Yeah... I'm alright... It's just... Would you mind if I asked you not to come today? I have a big test on Monday so I'm going to need all the time I have after the game to study... I kind of left it at the last minute, with the basketball practices and all...**_

Gabriella sighed at what he said. She couldn't believe that she wasn't going to see him for another week! This was insane! But if he said that he had studying to do, then he had studying to do... If anyone knew the importance of studying was Gabriella. And she knew that after everything Troy has been toget his scolarship, he was working hard to prove to everyone that he was worth it

"_**So I guess I have to wait until next weekend?"**_

"_**Baby I know... I hate it too... But you have to understand... This is important! It's a big test!"**_

"_**I know you know! I mean... I know that you hate it too... But what to do...? Studying is important! Anyway... Call me later? Love you!"**_

"_**Of course honey! I'll call you when I get back! Love you too!"**_

Gabriella hang up and sighed. She threw her cell phone on the bed and then laid down next to it staring at the ceiling... She's been waiting for the weekend so she could finally see him, the whole week... And now she wasn't going to. Gabriella got up and headed to her desk, shesat down, opened her laptop and started working on an assignment she had about Property Law... When she suddenly snapped... Why not go to Berkeley and surprise Troy? She could help him with his studying like she did in high school and they would get to spend some time together! That way their weekend wouldn't be wasted!

At the thought she smiled. Gabriella quickly turned her laptop off and got up taking her purse. She walked out of her dorm room and left campus, after she took a taxi and told them where to take her. The game was long over so she guessed that Troy would be at his dorm room, studying. She paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab when they got there. She looked at the building in front of her and she sighed before she got in and started climbing the stairs.

The room was at the fourth floor but they didn't have an elevator, so she had to climb the stairs to get there. When she got on the third floor she met with one of Troy's team mates. Gabriella greeted him and asked if he knew where Troy was.

"_**Ummm... Yes... He is at his room... But he is... busy... I wouldn't go there if I were you"**_

Gabriella shook her head smiling and shrugged her shoulders at the boy

"**Thank you but I think that I'll take my chances"**

She said before she started climbing the stairs again, heading to Troy's floor. When she got there she made her way towards the corridor Troy's room was situated at. She got there and she smiled as she stood outside his door... She couldn't wait to see him! She had missed him so much! Even if it as just one week since she last saw him... And they were talking on the phone three times a day... It still wasn't the same... She just wanted to hug him and kiss him, and feel him close to her. Just being in his arms, forgetting everything else... And that thought only, it was totally worth the trip

Gabriella knocked on the door but without aiting any answer she walked in the room, a wide smile spreading across her lips. But what she saw made the smile disappear and her heart break into a million pieces... Here he was... Her first love, her ONLY love, the first boy she ever trusted enough... Here he was having sex with someone else... Gabriella couldn't suppress her exclamation of surprise and pain at the sight

Troy suddenly jumped up when he heard Gabriella's voice and he looked at her horrified... The reason he had told her not to come was that his friends were insisting that he was wipped... And to prove them wrong he decided to accept their invitation and go to a party with them that night... And of course with Gabriella visiting him he couldn't do that, so he had to lie to her and ask her not to come... Not that he wanted it... He had missed her so much, it's been a week since he last saw her. But he had to prove them wrong! Sure, he loved Gabriella but he wasn't wipped! That was insane

So he went... One thing led to another, he had more beers than he could take and he ended up in his room with some random girl that he met there and has been throwing herself at him the whole night. He didn't know what he was doing... The alcohol was blurring his mind, and without realizing he found himself having sex with her... But when he heard Gabriella's voice... He suddenly snapped. He froze and stared at her horrified... Just the look she had in her face... A mixture of shock and pain and desperation... It made him wanting to die for doing this to her...

"**Baby... I-I'm sorry... I can explain..."** he heard himself saying... He really wanted to explain to her... He didn't want to hurt her. She was the one, the only one for him!!!

"**There's nothing to explain Troy... The sight gives me a pretty good idea of what's going on"** Gabriella said her voice cracking as she could feel the tears building up in her eyes, making her sight blur... **"At least you didn't used the 'it's not what you think' line... I don't want to see you, EVER AGAIN!"** and with that she left the room running, slamming the door behind her, the tears falling freely down her cheeks now... Her heart was breaking and she felt that she wanted to die... She never thought that Troy would cause her so much pain... She never thought that he would be the one to do this... He told her that he loved her! He had given him everything! All her love, her trust, her faith... And he betrayed her in the worst way possible... She thought that she was living in a fairytale since she met him and they became a couple. But her fairytale had gone bad...

EAST HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATES COMMITEE

CLASS OF 2009

We are happy to invite you at the 5 years Reunion of the East High Graduates, class of 2009. Please join us at our celebration

Please R.S.V.P

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts at the memory of that night. She looked down at the invitation that she received that morning...She didn't know why that paper brought that back... She had left this behind three years ago and she had moved on with her life... She graduated from Stanford with honors and she was immediately hired by one of the biggest Law firms in California... Plus she had gotten engaged a few months ago... Her life was simply perfect... So why did that invitation made her feel that way? She sighed and took the phone's speaker from her office and put it in her ear, dialing a number

"**Yes... hi... I would like to get a ticket for a flight to Albuquerque New Mexico? Yes... Next week... Umm no... Just aller..."**

Gabriella hang up and leaned back on her leather chair... Taylor had called her a few days ago upset. Something that surprised her since Taylor was almost never upset... Ok, besides the day of her wedding with Chad a year ago... That was the first time Gabriella had met with Troy after what happened... And she couldn't avoid that, since she was the maid of honor and he was the best man. But she left soon after the ceremony was over because she had a plane to catch...

Her friend had informed her that after a decision of the mayor, East High was closing down and it was going to get demolished and all the students would get transfered at West High... People would lose their jobs and the school wouldn't exist anymore... And Gabriella couldn't let that happen... She was going there to see what she could do to help... Just in time for the five years reunion... She had a weird feeling about this...

**OK! This is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review so I know what you think and if I should continue it! Or just finish it at the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**And voila the second chapter!! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was planning to, but I didn't have the time to finish it...**

**Credits for some of the dialogues goes to Kellie aka ****Corbin's Girl**

**Original plot idea from my site: .com**

**I do not own any HSM just the plot of this story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella had returned to Albuquerque a few days ago, and she was still settling with the whole being back thing and the arrangements of moving into her old house. She was incredibly thrilled when the reel estate agent told her that the house was available for her to take again. She had spent two of her happiest years in that house, and how things turned out next didn't really mattered... So she moved back in and she was currently in the process of decorating and moving her things in. She was going to live there alone for a period, since her mother's job wouldn't allow her to transfer again and be with her, and Drake, her fiance, was working on an important law firm that wouldn't allow him to take time off, or leave the main offices in California. And that's why Gabriella moved from California back to New Mexico alone. But she would probably be seeing him during the weekends...

Apparently things with East High were more serious than than she originally thought they were. They were planning on building a mall where the school was now built. A mall! They were sacrifising the education of the students, the school spirit, the history of the school, the Wildcats (!) for a new mall! Like there weren't enough of those already... No! They had to demolish a school in order to satisfy their overconsuming obsessions. And of course she wasn't planning on letting them do this! Gabriella was going to get to the core of the case. She was absolutely sure that this was forbidden by law. And that's why she had already started a research on the case, pushing the other cases she was currently handling aside, so she could focus and have all her attention on this one. She was sure that there was something fishy going on eith the whole thing. That's why she had arranged an initial meeting with the administration of the school...

First thing in Monday, and after doing some chores around the house, Gabriella got dressed, got into her car and drove towards the familiar direction of East High. The only one who knew that she was back in Albuquerque was Taylor, but they had only talked to the phone, since her friend was currently too busy for them to arrange a meeting. Taylor had studied politics, so she was trying to do something for the whole case too from her side... Gabriella was going to ask for informations for the whole demolition thing. Probably she could do something legally for the whole matter. They couldn't just close down the school and build a mall in it's place! It just wasn't right! That school meant a lot to a lot of people. And she was one of them. The sure thing was that she had to meet with Taylor as well at some point. First of all she had missed her best friend incredibly! The last time she saw her was at hers and Chad's wedding a year ago! Plus two brains were better than one! And she knew that she and her friend united, were going to work miracles! They always did whenever they were together!

Gabriella parked her car at the parking lot and got out, heading to the entrance. She climbed the front steps and sighed as she walked through the familiar doors, a small smile gracing her face as she did. Gabriella headed to the Administration Area and asked to see the principle, but apparently he was currently busy, so his secretary told her to wait. Gabriella thanked the woman and gave her her cell phone number to call her as soon as the meeting was over. She was going t stay at the school since the hole thing was urgent, but she wanted to walk around the school for a while, see how things were around there now, instead of staying at the administration, waiting for the principle to finish his current obligation... She was going to use the waiting time in her favor... She had some of her best memories around that school so she wanted to see how it was now, what changed and what remained the same!

Gabriella walked out of the building again, and after wandering around for a while, visiting almost all the familiar places in East High, like the laboratory, the music room and the auditorium she found herself in the courtyard. She had avoided the rooftop for a reason. It wasn't worth to remember the times she spent up there with a certain company... Especially since that company had hurt her so much three years ago and made her lose her trust towards everyone... The one person she thought that would never betray her, hurt her in the worst way possible, by lying, cheating and deceiving...

She took a seat at one of the benches, across of the fountain, and took out a brief from her purse, from a case she was currently working on. It wouldn't hurt her to study for a while as she waited for the secretary to call her... She knew that her prime concern had to be the school right now but this was her work after all, and it wouldn't hurt her to be prepared just in case!

* * *

Parking at his parking spot at the school's praking lot, Troy Bolton walked out and made his way straight to the administration area to inform them that he was here and sign in, and after he was done, he headed straight to the gym and to his father's old office. After a recent injury at his leg that was going to keep him away from the court and his basketball career for at least a year, so he could recover properly before returning back on court. So when his father retired early the year before Troy offered to take his place until the school found someone else to take the job.

He checked his schedule and when he saw that he was free for the first two periods, he sighed in relief taking a sip from his Starbucks coffee. He left it on the office and he walked out, after he stretched out a bit. He was going to take a walk around the courtyard and maybe check out the field. If the day was good enough, which it was, he was going to have them run outside instead around the gym. Whe he walked out he smiled softly. September was one of his favortie months. It still had something from the summer but it also had something from the fall... It was something in between... He absently wondered where Chad was... His friend was taking a year off from basketball as well, so he could settle and get used to the whole marital life thing. That's why he was now asistant coach... They were both planning on going back at the same time once Troy's leg was completely healed... They were like brother after all!

Troy looked around and noticed someone sitting on a bench. Someone awfully familiar... Troy looked closer and realized it was indeed Gabriella. Troy walked hesitently towards her, **"Brie?"** he asked calling her by her old nickname that he called her, the one that he gave her. The one that he and ONLY he used... His voice was a mixture of disbelief, shock and... fear.

Their last encounter was at his best friend's wedding. He had tried to talk to her again then, but just the murdering look she gave him that night when he opened his mouth to talk, made him change her mind... And then she simply disappered... But now she was here... More beautiful, radiant and breathtaking than ever!

* * *

Gabriella moved to the bench across the fountain and she took a seat, placing her purse next to her. Se took the brief of the case and siged as she opened it and then took the silver pen Drake gave her as a gift for her first day at work... In her opinion that thing was far too expensive and fancy for her, and so was the engagement ring, but Drake bought them especially for her with so much love that she simply couldn't deny them. So now she was carrying the pen around with her, wherever she went. She underlined some things on the paper. This thing was stupid. The whole case was stupid in her opinion... The two sides could easily come to a settlement, without lawyers getting involved, but no! They just had to choose the hard path and go to court!

Her eyes fell on her engagement ring, on her finger and she sighed before she returned back to reading the case. When she suddenly heard someone calling her by her old nickname "**Wow, no one has call me this since..."** she looked up to see that the person that talked to her was none other than Troy Bolton... The one she didn't want to see in her eyes EVER again, and now he was there standing in front of her. Last time she saw him was in Chad's and Taylor's wedding, and she left immediately after the ceremony because she had a plane to catch to go back to California. Not that she had a problem with that. He had the nerve to try to talk to her... But she put him in his place alright **Troy...** she said simply as she looked at him, after she closed the folder, a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice...

This was NOT going to be good...


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I swear I had the story ready since Friday but I wasn't at home that much and I didn't have the chance to post it! But here it is! Hope you guys like it! Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl**

**Original plot idea from my HSM RP site: .com (if you are interested message me. LOL)**

**I do not own any HSM just the plot of this story**

"**Troy"** Gabriella said, simply but with a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice, when she looked up to see him

This was NOT going to be good...

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, he always did that when he was nervous. Just being around her and actually talking to her after all this time made him feel like that. He slightly cleared his voice **"You look great"** he said looking at her.

Gabriella shook her head at what he said **"Thank you"** she replied at the same tone she used when she talked before. **"You look good yourself"** she said again returning the compliment. That was the right thing to do. He might have basically destroyed her three years ago, but she wasn't going to forget her manners and her etiquette just because he was a jerk. She was way above this. After all, what happened belonged to the past and it was time to let this hole thing, that has been eating her inside for three years, go... She had moved on, she was was engaged to be married in a few months to someone that loved her and would NEVER cheat on her. Holding on to the past was stupid. At that thought Gabriella's eyes fell on the diamond ring that was catching the sunlight and shining on her left hand, a small smile gracing her lips.

When Troy noticed the ring on her finger, he swallowed the lump in his throat. She was engaged. To someone else... He could feel his heart breaking into millions of pieces... He still loved her, he never stopped loving her. And he was regretting what he did to her, every single day of his life. He never moved on, and he was blaming himself and his stupidity for losing her and hurting her like that. Deep inside, he always hoped that they would get together again someday. But seeing that ring, crushed all of his hopes

"**So...How are you? How have you been?"** he asked trying to start a conversation, even if he was heartbroken he wanted to be close to her as much as possible. Being near her made him remember a time of his life when everything was actually going great for him. A time of his life that he was happy... Before he screwed up for the rest of it, losin his one and only love.

Gabriella averted her gaze from her papers to Troy and she had to suppress a deep sigh that was threatening to escape her lips. She thought that after three years the pain and anger would go away... But no... They didn't... She could feel them return just by looking at him. What she couldn't understand though, was why she felt so nervous and why her heart was beating so fast and loud like if it was going to pop out of her chest. She shook her head quickly and closed the folder putting it back into her purse and she crossed her legs looking up to see him again.

**I've been... Good... Graduted and now I'm working at a law firm. How about you?** she asked. It's been three years! They could have at least a polite conversation between them... Right? They both moved on with their lives, she was willing, why not? To even become friends with him

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and she mouthed a sorry Troy before she reached for her purse and took her cell phone out. When she saw who was calling she smiled. She pressed the button and answered the phone "**Hey! Yes I got settled don't worry! Well I actually went looking for furnitures. The house is exactly how I remembered! When will you be able to come to see with yourself? Really? Oh my god! Ok! I'll come pick you up from the airport then! See you in the weekend! I kind of need a second opinion on the mansion case I told you about! Ok! Bye! We'll talk tonight!"** she said smiling and closed the phone, and then put it back into her purse "**Sorry... It was my fiancee"** she apologized

Troy smiled at her when he heard her reply and he took a seat on the bench as well but a few feet away from her so he wasn't crowding her and she didn't take it the wrong way... He didn't wamt to make her feel awkward or uncomfortable, even if the only thing he currently wanted to do was bring her into his arms and kisse her until he had no air left in his lungs. But he knew that this wasn't going to happen. Ever again. Troy let out a small sigh **"I graduated as well... I played professional basketball for a couple of years but I had an injury a few months ago, so I have to take a year off in order to heal completely. Which we don't know if I'll be in a condition to play. Anyway... In the meanwhile I work here as a coach with Chad"** Troy explained with a shrug of his broad shoulders

Troy heard her cell phone ringing and he saw her mouthing a sorry to him. Troy shrugged and smiled. He took out his own cell phone and texted Chad to see where the hell he was. Troy heard her conversation and tried not to be nosy. He didn't like to be nosy but he couldn't help it since she was, well sitting next to him and her voice was kind of entrancing. So he couldn't help but overhear what she said. When she said that it was her fiance, Troy's fingers stopped in mid text. He pressed the send button and cleared his throat, **"Fiance huh?"** Troy asked, his voice a little weak. Hearing her confirm it made his heart break even more, since now the whole thing seemed real.

Gabriella couldn't understand why she felt so weird being around him. She could actully feel butterflies in her stomach. After a long time. But that just wasn't right! She felt nothing for Troy! Her feelings for him died a long time ago! She loved Drake! She was engaged to him and was soon to be married! This was just a stupidity. She was probably overwhelmed by the emotions of being back to the school and seeing him so suddenly. No matter what happened, she had lived a lot with the person that was sitting next to her now... He was her first love... Even his betrayal couldn't change that

Gabriella saw him smiling when she mentioned that she worked on a law firm. She really appreciated the fact that he always supported her decisions in the past, and that he was there for her when she recieved her early admission for Stanford, he was the one that convinced her to take it. At what he said about being coach to East High with Chad as his assistand, Gabriella smiled **Nice! But what about theatre? I thought the reason you went to Berkeley was because you wanted to study both Basketball and Theatre** she asked. That was his big dilemma during the whole senior year after all! That he couldn't decide if he wanted to study theatre or basketball!

Gabriella ended her conversation with Drake and pressed the button, before she threw her cell phone back into her purse. She heard him asking about her fiance and the tone his voice had and she nodded yes with her head **Yes... Drake, my fiance... We got engaged a few months ago. I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought Chad might have mentioned something about it** she said shrugging her shoulders. Taylor was her best friend so she was the first one Gabriella called to share the news. So it was normal for Chad to know as well. **We met at college... How about you?** she asked. She seriously never asked for Troy's personal life. She never asked for Troy in general, but she always assumed that he must have found someone. So she guessed that he was probably engaged as well or married...

Troy shrugged again at her question **"Well... I was offered a place at a team as soon as I graduated so I didn'tgive it much thought... I still love theatre and want to do something at one point, since all the years of studying can't go waisted, but I guess that right now basketball is the job that pays the most"** he said. To Troy, basketball was his life, but so was theater, but basketball came in number one. With out basketball he was nothing. It was what he did since he was little after all... He then turned to look at her **"And the reason I went to Berkeley wasn't just because of basketball and theatre"** he said loking at her.

When she brought the conversation to her fiance and to Chad Troy shook his head. **"I never asked about you,"** Troy said softly, **"Chad never brought you up because I would blow up at him if he did,"** Troy said. He also hit his friend because he continued to talk about Gabriella in front of him. It hurt to much to hear her name. Troy rubbed the back of his neck. He heard what she asked and he sighed, **"There hasn't been anyone, but you truthfully,"** Troy said softly, **"That girl... I was stupid, an idiot and right now I'm regretting every thing I did to you. You didn't deserve any of it. But I wasn't in love with her. I was in love with you. I haven't let myself fall in love with another girl. So to answer your question I'm not married or engaged. I'm just me. Single Troy."** Troy said shrugging. It didn't really bother him. But deep down he knew who he wanted. He wanted her! But she was currently taken. **"I'm surprised Taylor never told you about my everyday life"**

Gabriella heard him talking about what happened in college and she looked away. That subject was still painful for her and she really didn't want to hear about it again. It was the last thing she needed and it was her fault for bringing it up. When he said that he was in love with her she scoffed **When someone is in love Troy, doesn't sleep with someone else. I guess that it was just meant to stay in high school, and I was just a fool to believe that it was something more. End of story. It happened three years ago and now it's over** she said simply shrugging her shoulders **I guess I was lucky enough to find someone that truly loved me and stuck next to me no matter what** she said shrugging her shoulders. **And Taylor never told me, because just like you I never asked. I didn't want to know... Which I now realize that it was selfish of me... You must have been through a lot, with the injury and all.I know what basketball is for you and how hard it must be for you not playing... And no matter what happened between us I would want to be here to support you. As a friend... I'm sorry** she said

Troy heard what he said and he felt a surge of guilt wash over him. Troy knew that he f**ked up everything, once again. Troy looked over at her, **"I truly did love you. I was stupid, I went to a party, got drunk and I had no idea what was happening, or what the hell I was doing. You have to believe me,"** Troy said. Troy wanted her to at least believe that he didn't mean to cheat on her. He never wanted to hurt her like he did. Troy heard what she said about being there to support him as a friend and his heart broke, **"Friends..."** Troy muttered quietly. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted to be more then friends. Despite the fact that she had a fiance...


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on a new site and I didn't have the muse to write! But here it is! Chapter 4**

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. This chapter is kind of co written!**

**Original plot idea from my HSM RP site: .com (if you are interested message me. LOL)**

**I do not own any HSM just the plot of this story**

Troy needed to get out. He needed to have some fun. He hadn't been to a club in forever. He needed to get out and a drink or two and watch as girls try to flirt with him and get him to dance. Troy showered and decided on what to wear. He had no idea. He decided on skinny jeans and a Hollister wife beater with a shirt over it with buttons down the front. He was planning on leaving the buttons open because he knew that it would get hot in the club. He would probably take it off before he got into the club or while he was in there.

Troy headed to his car and took out his phone. He texted Gabriella asking her to join him at the club to talk and have a drink or two as friends. Troy pressed send and then headed to the club. It was about 8 at night when he headed off. He knew that he could probably end up staying out all night if he really wanted to but he knew that he had school tomorrow and he had to be somewhat sober, unless he calls out sick which he just might do depending on how bad the hang over is.

Troy parked his car outside the club and he could hear the music coming from inside the club. He was excited he loved coming to the club and having a beer or two. It felt great to get out and drink once in a while. Troy entered the club and went straight to the bar. He ordered himself a beer and smiled at the waitress who was obviously flirting with him. He just smiled and then turned to look out at the dance floor. He wasn't interested in her or any other girl there at the club. Gabriella was at her house unpacking some of her clothes and settling in, in general. When she had finally emptied all of her suitcases and placed all her clothes in the closets she moved in tidying the house, moving furnitures, putting things in their places and all that jazz that came along with moving into a house. She had actually made a really good job. Now all she had to do was wait for the new living room furnitures that would come in a few days and she was done. She didn't know how long she was going to stay there, but she could definitely use that alone time, since she never actually stayed alone... She was living with her mother for her whole life, and when she and Drake got engaged she moved into his apartment. So this was kind of a nice change for her... Drake was coming in the weekend so hopefully the house would be ready until then, so she could spend all of her free time with him instead of trying to decorate the house...

Gabriella collapsed on the couch and turned the TV on, watching the news, when she heard her cell phone ringing. She sighed and got up heading to the kitchen counter where she had previously left it and read the text message Troy send her, about going out as friends. At first she thought about denying politely and turning down the offer, saying that she was tired, but on the other hand, she was the one that made the friend offer so now saying no would not only give the wrong signal bu would also b rude... Plus it's been a while since she last went out. And Drake were crazy busy lately so they really weren't in the mood for going out. Gabriella replied to the text sighing and she headed upstairs to the bathroom

After a nice and relaxing bath, in order to wash the tiredness of the day away, she got dressed, fixed her hair and make up and then grabbed her purse and car keys and headed downstairs and out of the house. After locking the front door, she got into her car and drove towards Stardust, the night club Troy was at. She waited in line for a while before she was allowed inside, since unlikely for a school night there were a lot of people waiting outside. Once she was in she headed to the bar and nodded to the bartender to come take her order **Can I have an apple martini please?** she said giving her order. The bar tender returned after a while with her drink. Gabriella thanked him with a small smile and took a sip, as she started looking around at all the people in the club

Troy felt his phone vibrate as he took a sip of his beer. He took his phone out and read the message. He was glad that Gabriella was going to come out to have a drink and talk with him. Troy drank a little bit more before he finished his drink. Troy ordered another beer. He knew that he was going to be drinking more then just two beers. Troy thanked the girl at the bar who handed him his drink. He was glad that he didn't have to pay because most of the girls told him it was on the house because they all thought he was hot.

Troy saw Gabriella walk in and he smirked. She looked beautiful as always. Troy felt himself react but he shook his head getting rid of those thoughts. Troy smirked and he took a swig of his beer and he made his way towards Gabriella. He wanted, no he needed, to dance with her, for old times sake. Troy loved dancing with Gabriella because of the way that she made him feel. Even now he knew she would make him feel amazing and he knew that he would need to take a cold shower when he got home.

Troy stopped behind her, **"Wanna dance?"** Troy asked with a small smile on his face. Right now 'Slave for You' by Brittany was playing. Troy waited for her answer. His shirt was unbuttoned showing off his abs and his defined chest. Gabriella usually loved seeing his defined chest and he was hoping that this would bring back old memories. He could hope but he doubted it would.

The bartender returned with Gabriella's martini and she thanked him with a smile before she took a sip from it. She hadn't had one of these in a while. Plus, she usually avoided alcohol since it wasn't really her style to go out and drink to the point where she got wasted. She still kept the good girl reputation and way of life she had in high school. That was one thing she would never change on herself. She might have changed everything else, her style, way of thinking etc but the habits were habits and were hard to forget.

Gabriella felt her cell phone vibrating and she took it out, seeing a meddage from Drake wishing her a good night. She looked at her watch and smiled. 9.30... He probably had another long day and was going to sleep early, since he had to wake up early in the morning... It was like he was programed and a clock was ticking inside of him or something like that. Something that sometimes irritated her, but she would never admit it. Gabriella took another sip from her drink when she heard a familiar voice behind her and she immediately felt the hair at the back of her neck standing still and in attention. She turned around and noticed his unbuttoned shirt and his chest undernath it and she turned around again, biting her lip before she took another sip from her martini, hiding her instant reaction when she saw that. Gabriella sighed and simply raised her left hand showing him her ring **Don't forget Troy... Just friends** she said simply

Troy saw Gabriella get her phone out and a smile form across her face. Troy just rolled his eyes. He was jealous of Drake. He wouldn't admit it. He really was. He knew he was losing Gabriella to this Drake guy and he didn't like it at all. It didn't make him happy, it made him mad and upset. Troy didn't want anyone else to have her, to see her body. Only he had seen her body because he was her first relationship and he didn't like the thought of another guy seeing her body. Troy saw her turn around and heard what she said. He simply smiled.

**"Right just friends I know,"** Troy said shrugging. Troy held his hand out for her to take. No reason why friends can't dance. Sure this was treading on thin ice because they had dated in the past and were in love. Troy knew that he was going to react the same way he did when they danced together when they were dating. Troy knew all her sweet spots and he knew how to get her hot and bothered. He looked at the ring on her finger and he cleared his throat slightly.

Gabriella read Drake's text message smiling, and she took a sip from her drink, before she started typing a reply. Letting him know that she was out, wishing him a goodnight and sweet dreams and telling him that they would talk in the morning. It was always the same... Whenever Gabriella decided to spent her night at her mother's instead of the apartment with him. He would send her a message goodnight and then would call her first thing in the morning to wish her a good day. It was so sweet but at the same time so... Predictable! She knew exactly what he did everyday, the way he did them one after the other. No exceptions. It was like they were following a schedule that never changed! Drake was her safety net in a way... She knew that he would always be there for her, that he would never cheat and that he loved her. He made her feel safe, but at the same time kind of bored... Maybe it was the same routine over and over again, every single day, that made her feel kind of tired

When Gabriella saw the chest under Troy's shirt she bit her lip and started drinking her drink, feeling butterflies in her stomach. That wasn't supposed to happen! Why was it happening? She felt nothing for him! She was in love with her fiance! She was engaged! She quickly shook her head, to snap out of it. But nope. Butterflies and chills still there. Something that hadn't happened to her in a while. And it had to stop. Immediately!

Gabriella heard what Troy said and she nodded. She just needed to put things straight. That they were just friends. ONLY friends. And she needed to make her position clear not only for him but also for herself to hear that. She wasn't a cheater and she wasn't planning on becoming one. Never. She didn't want someone else to experience and feel what she felt because of the man currently standing so close to her at the moment. And especially not Drake, that was so sweet with her. He didn't deserve something like that! And she wasn't planning on hurting him!

She saw Troy holding his hand out for her to take and she looked at him and let out a sigh, shaking her head. She finished her drink at once and left the empty glass on the bar. What the heck? It was just one dance. It meant nothing. They were friends after all... Right? **Uh, what the heck? Is just a dance** she said as she took her jacket off and gave him her hand and then she got off the bar stool, standing up **BUT! No funny business! Can I trust you on this?** she asked arching an eyebrow

Troy heard what she said and a smile graced his face. He was glad that she was going to dance with him. He knew that this was going to be like old times in some sort of way. Even though they weren't together they were still dancing with each other. Gabriella was never a dare devil. She was alway a goody two shoes and Troy wanted to break her out of the goody goody stage. Troy saw her take off her jacket and he smirked. She still managed to make him breathless. Even after all this time... The simple things she did...

Troy heard what she said after she took his hand. He nodded knowing that if he started to feel like he did in high school then he probably wouldn't be able to control his feelings. Troy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Troy placed his hands on her waist and started to dance against her. Troy didn't know if she would find this awkward but he wanted her to relax and live for once. Troy wasn't advising her to cheat on her fiance, no matter how much he wanted her to, but just to have fun.

Gabriella was hesitent to dance with him, and that's why she was thinking about that over and over until she took her decision. She didn't want to give the wrong signals and most deffinitely she didn't want Troy to misunderstand her acceptance. She wasn't a cheater, she would never be one. And there was no chance for them to be anything more than just friends. What they had was over and with it, and she was now engaged and soon to be married to someone that really loved her and never missed the chance to show it to her

Gabriella stood up and took her jacket off, so she could be more comfortable. Used in the Californian weather that it was hot the whole day and cool at night she forgot that in New Mexico, wen it's hot, it's hot the whole day, with no temperature changes. So being in a club packed with people and wearing a jacket wasn't a very good idea obviously. Plus it was a bit uncomfortable.

Gabriella gave her hand to Troy, and waited for him to nod at what she said, before she just let him lead her through the crowd and to the dance floor. She felt his hands on her waist and saw him as he started moving. Gabriella had to put a huge effort in order not to bite her lip or show any sign of nervousness. She had no idea why this made her feel so uncomfortable... And weird... In her mind she felt that she was kind of cheating... It just wasn't right! She started moving to the music but avoiding to look at him in any cause she just pretended to be looking around, keeping her distances

Troy could tell, from the moment that he led her to the dance floor, that she was going to hold back. Troy could tell that she wasn't uncomfortable and wasn't going to loosen up. So now that they were friends they couldn't dance together. It was insane. Troy could see that she was nervous by her body movements. Troy's hands dropped from her waist and he took a step back. He pursed his lips together and just stared at her. Troy didn't know what to say, well he did but he didn't know how to say it.

**"If you're not going to have fun then I'll go find someone else to dance with. It's a harmless dance. Be wild, be crazy for once and stop being a goody goody,"** Troy said to her, crossing his arms. Whenever he did that, when they were dating, she said it made him look sexy. He wasn't trying to do that now he was just trying to figure her out and understand her. Troy fet something he knew he did, and he knew that deep down she did too. She just couldn't admit it because of her fiance.

Gabriella felt his hands dropping from her waist and she turned to look at him, since all this time was avoiding his gaze, just in time to see him taking a step back and folding his arms on his chest. That brought back so much... She quickly shook her head, almost horified that she even thought that! She heard what he said and she sighed **Then go! Dance, flirt, have fun. You are single... You are allowed to do that. I'm not** she said simply shrugging her shoulders **I'm sorry... That's just... Not who I am!** she explained **I'm going to get a drink** she muttered before she turned her back and headed to the bar again, where she was sitting before. Se sat down and nodded to the bartender to approach **A Smirnoff Ice** she said simply and waited for her drink. The man returned and Gabriella took it, taking a sip. Why on earth was she acting like that?! She just couldn't understand it...

Troy heard what she said and he sighed. He knew that he couldn't deal with this and he was going to get angry but he didn't want to get angry at her. He wanted to try to win her back. He knew that the chance of that happening was slim to none but he had to try. Troy watched her disappear towards the bar and he rolled his eyes. He knew that she was being stubborn but she would eventually warm up, hopefully.

A few beers later, and a lot of dancing, Troy was drunk. He never got drunk, ever since he got drunk at that one party and made the worst mistake of his life. He vowed from that point on he was only going to have one or two beers. However tonight, seeing Gabriella, made him want to drink more. Troy wasn't fully there when he was drunk. He flirted with a lot of girls and he did things he wasn't supposed to.

Troy was currently dancing with a girl, with another one behind him. He could feel her hands running all over his chest, however he didn't get any feelings from it. He didn't feel anything towards this. He wasn't in love with any of these girls. He was in love with Gabriella. And he only wanted her. He wasn't going to admit that to her but he did. Troy felt the girl moving his hands lower and he sighed and detached himself, excusing himself from her. He went to the bar to order another beer.

Gabriella turned around and made her way through the people that were dancing, towards the bar. When she got there, she sat back on the bar stool she was sitting before, and she ordered a drink. The bartender brought it to her and she thanked him silently before she took a few sips. She finished that one and took another and then another. She usually didn't drink much, she couldn't take it and she didn't really like alcohol but tonight she didn't know why, but she just had the need to do it

The whole night she didn't move from the bar stool... She just sat there looking around her and at Troy that was obviously having fun, dancing and enjoying the attention and flirting of all those girls that were throwing themselves at him. She thought that the way they did it was seriously pathetic. Gabriella had no idea why, but she felt a slight pinch of jealousy and anger as she watched that. Which wasn't normal for a woman engaged and soon to be married! And for a guy that was NOT her fiance! She finished her drink and took another one, drinking it as well.

After a while she realized that she was just too pissed off to just stay there and watch that circus! Gabriella paid for her drinks and stood up, she put her jacket on, hanged her purse on her shoulder, and made her way towards the exit of the club, opening a path through all those people. She didn't say goodbye since she thought it would be rude to interrupt Troy, who was clearly having the fun of his life with all that attention. She walked out, and immediately felt the breeze of the night air on her face and she sighed, before she started searching in her purse for her car keys

She was seriously confused by her reactions... Why did this whole thing bothered her and angered her so much? It just didn't make sense to her, and she currently couldn't sit and think about it. Eveything was kind of blur in her mind, since she had more than she usually drank and she felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol. One thing was for sure though, Gabriella was incredibly pissed. Pissed at herself for acting like that! It wasn't in her character. It just wasn't her! Everything had ended three years ago, she had moved on with her life, and he was free to do whatever he wanted with his life. Maybe it would be better if she went back on keeping her distance... Or beg Drake to come stay with her for a while Apparently the whole staying alone for a period thing wasn't doing her any good. She was acting weird and she hated it. She disliked this part of herself! She would ask him first thing in the morning when he called... She currently needed him more than ever. Gabriella knew that if Drake was there, she wouldn't do anything that she would regret

She finally found her car keys and let a small sigh of relief. She took her cell phone out as well and she saw the time. It was late... And she had to wake up early the next day. Her decision to go out was obviously a bad idea. She suddenly snapped... She was going to call him now! She didn't care if she woke Drake up. She just needed to talk to him. Just the sound of his voice would bring her to her senses and put her to the right road again. Gabriella sighed and started dialing his number

Troy ordered another beer and lent against the bar. He took a sip and looked around to see where Gabriella was. Troy was confused. He didn't see her anywhere. Troy really wanted to talk to her, to see her, but he wasn't going to be able to do that if he couldn't find her. Troy sighed. Troy heard some guys talking about a girl with black curly hair and he was interested. It sounded like Gabriella. He set the beer down and made his way to find her. Troy walked around the bar looking for her.

He found her outside the bar. He stumbled out of the doors, obviously a bit drunk. Troy walked up to her, **"Where are you going?"** Troy asked stumbling towards her. He could see the skin on her neck and he sighed. He remembered kissing her neck, making her moan, when they were dating. It was music to his ears. He wanted to be able to make her moan again. Troy went up behind her and placed a hand on her waist, lightly caressing it, **"Don't leave."** Troy said softly. He really didn't want her to leave.

Gabriella took her car keys in her hand and then kept searching into her purse for her cell phone. She finally found it and saw the time. It was late and it was definitely time for her to go home and get some sleep if she wanted to be able to last the next day... She had yet anoher meeting with the administration of the school and then she was heading to the city board to see their point of view, and it depended from what they said if she was going to take the things too far, and go to the court, or if they could come to a settlement and finish all this nice and quiet, with the school staying exactly where it was! Because Gabriella was the quiet Gabriella everyone knew in her everyday life, but when it came to her job and was in court, she could be a real b*tch. Her first case was a murder for God's sake and she managed to win it! She wouldn't hesitate in front of this!

Gabriella was debating on whether to call Drake now or not. She just needed to talk to him, to make her feel that everything was normal and that nothing had changed. Nothing was going to change. She needed to get relieved from her confusion and the whole thing that was going on in her mind! She started dialing his number and put the phone on her ear, listening to the beep. Someone replied, but much to her dismay it was the auto-responder. As usual his phone was off during the night. Gabriella groaned and left Drake a voice mail before she hang up. **Stupid Voice box!** she hissed. She was seriously on the verge of a break down at the moment

She suddenly heard Troy's voice behind her, asking her where she was going and Gabriella turned around, to see him stumbling towards her. She rolled her eyes **Home. Thanks for the invitation, but it's late and I have to wake up early tomorrow** she explained simply shrugging her shoulders, before she turned around again. Gabriella zipped her jacket all the way up and then zipped her purse as well, and turned the keys in her hand, hearing the sound the did when they clinched

She suddenly felt Troy's hand caressing her waist and his voice so close to her. Gabriella bit her lip in order to supress a moan that was threatening to escape her lips. She would normally slip away and head quickly to her car, but she was currently in no condition to do that, since she couldn't think or act clear because of the alcohol **I... I... I have to... It's l... late** she said stammering. She didn't understand why him being so close to her made her feel so nervous...

Troy heard what she said. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay there. He didn't want her to leave. Now that he saw her again, his heart ached to see her. He wanted her and he was afraid to admit it to not only himself but to her and Chad. Troy knew that if Taylor found out then she would not be happy. But it really wasn't Taylor's decision, it was Gabriella's. She is her own person and she is the one who makes the decision. She should not be influenced by her friends decisions.

Troy heard what she said and he heard her stammer. Gabriella usually never drank to the point where she was drunk, and usually he didn't either. If Troy was in the right state of mind he would be able to tell that she was drunk. Troy pulled her close to him, **"Come home with me...."** Troy said, **"Please."** Troy begged. He wanted to spend time with her, even if she did have a fiance. Right now that was the last thing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I was having some personal problems (aka heartbreak) and I didn't have the muse to write! But here it is! Chapter 5**

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the Troy dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. This chapter is co written!**

**Original Plot Idea from my HSM RP site**

**I do NOT own ANY HSM just the plot for this story**

Troy pulled her close to him, **"Come home with me...."** Troy said, **"Please."** Troy begged. He wanted to spend time with her, even if she did have a fiance. Right now that was the last thing on his mind. Gabriella felt that she had lost control of herself, of her feelings, of her thoughts. She was confused and had no idea what she was doing, and the state she was currently in combined with the dizziness of the alcohol made her even worse! She knew that the whole thing was a mistake from the beginning. It was a stupid decision to accept Troy's invitation, so soon, and it was a bigger mistake that she actually showed up and even worse that she was actually stupid enough to drink so much! Eveything was currently blur in her mind, but she knew one thing. That she would regret this, and that if Taylor found out about this she would think the exact same thing. That the whole thing was an amazingly huge stupidity

Gabriella felt Troy pulling her closer to him and she quickly bit her lip harder and closed her eys tightly for a second. This whole thing was a torture. She was ignoring what her mind was telling her and she wasn't acting properly, like she should! She heard what he told her and she shook her head **I... I can't!** she managed to say **It's... It's not right** she added but not being able to suppress a sigh that escaped her lips. She straightened her body and took a few steps away from him. Having him so close was giving her trouble thinking, another sign that she was going downhill... **Good night Troy** she said with a low voice, before she turned around and started making her way towards her car Troy heard what she said and he sighed. He knew that even when she was drunk she would still make the right decision. Troy heard what she said and he watched her begin to walk away. Troy looked her up and down and he bit his lip. He wanted her bad. He kewn that he shouldn't want her but he did. He wanted her bad and he couldn't help it. It was just how he was feeling. And he knew, well he hoped, that deep down inside Gabriella, she wanted him as well. Troy began to walk after her, hoping no one would think of him as a stalker and call the cops.

Troy hoped that he still had the same effect on her when he kissed her as he did when he was in high school. All thoughts of this being wrong went out the window. Troy caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to him and he placed his lips on hers. He gently kissed her, missing the feelings of her lips on his. This was like heaven to him. The way her soft lips touched his. The way she fit perfectly into his body. It was pure heaven. He could still feel the sparks shot all over his body as he kissed her.

Gabriella said good night to Troy and turned around making her way towards her car, hearing the sound her high heels made as they clicked on the pavement and the sound of her keys in her hand. She was satisified with her head and for taking the right decision even in that condition. That she was able to choose the right thing to do and say no to going at Troy's house. She was kind of proud. Gabriella knew that if she accepted she would probably end up doing something that would make her hate herself later. And she wouldn't stand letting him ruining her life once again. After a long time she was probably back on track and had someone that really loved her and cared about her. She couldn't just throw all that away for a spark of the moment!

Gabriella suddenly felt someone grabbing her arm and she gasped in surprise and shock, but before she was able to react she felt Troy placing his lips. And at that point was when Gabriella forgot every logic, every thought of doing the right thing and she just surrendered. Maybe it was the alochol, maybe it was the element of surprise or maybe it was the weird emotional state she was currently in. The sure thing was that this time she didn't do the right thi push him away and run as fast as she could away for him. This brought back so many things for her... The first kiss, the prom night, the first time he made her his... She could feel butterflies rise up in her stomach and her knees getting weak. It was like sparks were flying around her, something that she had forgot how it felt. That she hadn't felt in a long time. Which was embarassing to admit it, if you took note that she was actually getting married to someone in a few months...

Troy was getting flashbacks in his head. He was flashing back to prom night, to graduation, to a few weeks before she came to Berkeley and caught him in the act. Troy felt like he was in high school again. He felt like he was with her and he felt like that missing part in his life, was finally back. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand went to the back of her neck. He couldn't believe that he was able to do this again. It felt like nothing had changed. This felt like back in high school. He still got the feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did when he was in high school and college.

Troy slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored for a bit. Then he slowly pulled away. His lips travelled down to her neck. He found her sweet spot, which he remember from when he was in high school, and he softly sucked, **"Come back to my place,"** Troy said as he went back to sucking lightly on her neck. He knew that if anything she would be so gone that she would agree and say yes. He just hoped that he was right.

Gabriella's mind instantly shut down the minute his lips came in contact with hers. All those memories passing in front of her eyes in seconds. The one time in her life that she actually felt happy and complete. The time before he ruined everything... Before he made her to close in herself again, and lose her trust to everything and everyone... At that moment it was like all these didn't happen. Never happened... That they were picking up from where they were left off, completing something that was incomplete, until now. It was so wrong but it felt so right to her...

Gabriella felt his one hand going around her waist and the other one behind her neck and she felt that she was literally melting in his arms. She forgot how perfectly she fitted in his arms. How it felt to be in his arms! She felt him slipping his tongue into her mouth and she responded, soflty massaging his tongue with hers. Gabriella felt his lips travel from her lips, down to her neck and she exhaled deeply. She heard what he said and she simply nodded. It was like if she was hypnotized, like if she was in a cloud and nothing could get in. Gabriella coud feel her face burning like if she had a fever...

Troy could feel Gabriella caving in. He felt her tongue massaging his. Troy groaned into her mouth. He forgot what it felt like to have her do this to him. It made him feel complete, it made him feel whole. It was like everything was picking up from where it left off. Troy loved that. Troy felt her nod in response to his question. Troy smirked against her skin. He took her hand and led her to his car

Troy set her in his car and got into the drivers seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive towards his house. When they got there, Troy opened the gate from his car and pulled into his drive way. Troy shut off the car and went around to open the door for Gabriella as he shut the gates to his house.

Gabriella started massaging his tongue with hers and she heard him groaning. This whole thing felt so familiar but at the same time so new... She softly ran her fingers through his hair. One thing was sure though. Gabriella wasn't thinking about what she was doing... Kissing her hig school boyfriend, in the middle of the street in front of everyone, not caring that she was engaged to someone else... She had lost sense of right and wrong minutes ago... She just couldn't think. She just let her instict take over, not caring about anything and anyone. She was in no state to think clear about what she was currently doing. All she knew that even if this was wrong, a pure madness, weird h, it felt right

After she nodded, she felt him taking her hand and let him lead her to his car. Not even caring about what would happen with her car... Wher eit was, how she was going to get it... She just followed like if she was hypnotized, ignoring her mind that was telling her to stop this immediately and run away... It was just too late for that now.

Gabriella watched the whole process of getting into a house she had never seen before, witho talking. She couldn't talk... But it suddenly felt that everything had changed, but then again everything was the same... New house, new car, but same Troy, same sparks, same butterflies... When he opened the door for her, Gabriella stepped out of the car, holding her purse tightly on her shoulder, not really knowing what else to do. For the first time in a long time she was tongue-tied, not really knowing how to react or what to say.

She had absolutely no control of what was going on. And what was she really supposed to say? Were words really necessary at that point? After what happened in the middle of the road a while ago? The sane part of her mind was telling her over and over again to get the hell out of there and go home! But apparently the drunk and confused part was bigger and was defeating the sane one... Troy was glad that Gabriella decided to follow him and come back to his house. He helped her into the car and noticed that she was silent all the way. He didn't mind because then she wouldn't try to tell him it was wrong and that he should let her out because that wasn't going to happen. Troy would been happy to make out in his car but he thought that it was a bit high school to do that. He didn't want to seem like an immature kid, he wanted to seem like a mature adult, but right now, he was no where near mature.

Troy helped her out of the car, glad that she didn't try to run. Troy shut the door and locked the car. He took her hand and led her into the house. Troy opened the front door and was grateful when Frank, his butler (not by choice), wasn't there. Troy really didn't need him to tell him that he was doing a bad thing. He knew that but he couldn't help but let his alcohol and his feelings take over his body. Troy kicked off his shoes and he shut the door. He gently pushed Gabriella up against it, kissing her passionately. He pulled back about a minute later, **"I've missed you,"** Troy muttered littering her neck with soft kisses.

Gabriella let Troy help her out of the car, and she silently followed him inside the house without talking. Ignoring her mind the whole time that told her that this was a mistake and that she wasn't acting properly for an engaged woman. This was immature and irresponsible of her and it was also wrong! But she didn't care at the moment. It was like a test for herself, for her strengths, for her feelings... She wanted to see where this woud lead, and most important how she elt towards him after all that time and after everything that happened between them...

She could feel her knees weakening, her insides clenched and all those butterflies in her stomach! She couldn't think clear. She didn't want to think clear! Because if she did, she would realize that she was actually just about to do what Troy did to her three years ago. Cheat, on someone who loved her to death.

Gabriella shot one glance around her once they were inside, at he unfamiliar environment. This was so much different than the other house... But before she was able to say anything, she felt Troy pushing her against the door and she let out a small gasp of surprise, before she felt him kissing her passionately. And she responded, her hands going automatically around him, holding him to her, her one hand's fingers tangling themselves at the back of his neck, in his hair... She had no idea what she was doing. It was like her bdy had a mind of it's own suddenly! She heard what he said, but she seriously was in no state to put on a coherant and grammaticaly correct sentence together at the moment. **Troy...** was the only thing she managed to say, with a barely audible voice, a small sigh following soon after when she felt his lips on her neck. Her head hit the door behind her, as her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip **Show me...** she said determiningly and she was surprised from her own self from the determination in her voice. This was deffinitely the alcohol speaking and NOT Gabriella Montez... The feeling of his boy so close to her after so long, his scent, his lips on her skin, blocked her ability to think clearly. And that combined with the alochohol could lead to anything...


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry it took me so long to update. I am in the middle of exams and I didn't have the muse to write! But here it is! Chapter 6**

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the Troy dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. This chapter is co written!**

**Original Plot Idea from my HSM RP site**

**I do NOT own ANY HSM just the plot for this story**

Gabriella had no idea what she was doing. It was like her body had a mind of it's own suddenly! She heard what he said, but she seriously was in no state to put on a coherent and grammatically correct sentence together at the moment. **Troy...** was the only thing she managed to say, with a barely audible voice, a small sigh following soon after when she felt his lips on her neck. Her head hit the door behind her, as her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip **Show me...** she said deterministically and she was surprised from her own self from the determination in her voice. This was definitely the alcohol speaking and NOT Gabriella Montez... The feeling of his boy so close to her after so long, his scent, his lips on her skin, blocked her ability to think clearly. And that combined with the alcohol could lead to anything...

Troy heard her gasp as he pushed her up against the door. He smirked into the kiss. He knew that he took her by surprise and that was the whole point. When they were dating Troy was always full of surprises. He thought having surprises made a relationship better. It was better to be unpredictable then to be predictable. He hated when people knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Troy heard what he said and he smirked against her skin. Troy pressed her against the door and kissed her again. He undid the zipper on her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. Troy scooped her up and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He was still kissing her softly and passionately. Troy managed to make it to his bedroom without running into things. Troy shut the door with his foot and walked over to the bed. He gently placed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He grinded his pelvis into her as he kissed her.

Gabriella knew that he liked the element of surprise. He didn't like being predictable, people knowing his next move... She always guessed that it was a habit that he took from basketball. Back when they were together he would always make her small surprises the whole time. Like his sudden appearances at nights on her balcony, or the notes he left in her locker while they were at school. Or, his appearance on Stanford when he was actually supposed to be in Albuquerque at the prom... That was something that no matter how much he hurt her a year later, she would never forget it...

Gabriella felt him pressing her against the door, his lips going on hers again, as he kissed her. She felt him unzipping her jacket, and then slipping off her shoulders, letting it fall on the floor by the door. She didn't even cared where it fell. Gabriella felt him picking her up as he kept kissing her, softly and passionately, and her arms instantly went around his neck, responding to the kiss. A while later she found herself laying on a bed with him on top of her, grinding his pelvis into her and she let a moan into the kiss. She could feel goosebumps on her skin and the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach was more intense than ever at the moment. Her arms found their way on his shoulders and she moved the white shirt he had on, off him

As Troy walked up the stairs he couldn't help but feel like a rebel. He knew that this was wrong but he didn't know what he was doing. However some how he would be pinned that he took advantage of her. Which wasn't true. Troy would never take advantage of her. Troy felt her arms go around his neck as he continued to kiss her. Troy smirked into the kiss and he caressed her back.

As Troy set her down he knew that he wanted to do this. He needed to be close and intimate with her. He heard her moan and he knew she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Troy's hand traveled down her body and his fingers undid the button and zipper of her jeans. His hand slipped inside and found her folds. He found her opening and he slipped one finger followed by another into her. He gently began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, going deeper each time.

When Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, she could clearly feel the smirk that spread on his lips as they kissed, while he caressed her back. The moment he laid her on the bed she realized how much she wanted this, no needed this, even if it was so wrong to do it. But it currently felt like the only way she had to clear her feelings. After tonight a chapter of her life would close... Now which chapter that would be was still unknown. It was either Troy or Drake...

Gabriella felt his hand traveling down her body, and a while later undoing her jeans button and unzipping the zipper. She felt his hand slipping inside under her underwear, teasing her folds and then slipping finger inside of her. Gabriella let another moan **This is so wrong...** she managed to whisper breathlessly as she turned her head to the side, biting her lower lip hard not to moan, but failing miserably when he slipped yet another finger inside of her, and started moving them both in and out, going deeper each time. Her one leg instantly wrapped itself around his waist as she trusted her hips upwards, her hands removing the other shirt he had on and traced her hand softly over his chest. Her mind was long gone and her instincts took over. She said it herself that this was wrong, but she was currently showing no intention of stopping him, the exact opposite of that actually... Troy heard her moan and he knew that he still had the effect on her as he did when they were in high school. It made him happy to know that. Troy heard what she whispered and he shook his head, his lips littering her neck with kisses. He slightly sucked on the skin, not wanting to leave a dark mark. Troy felt her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. Troy smirked as he felt her hips thrust up to meet his fingers. Troy continued his motions for a little while longer. He felt his shirt being removed and her hands on his chest. Troy felt his pants getting tighter.

Troy slipped his finger out of her and undid his jeans and slipped them, as well as his boxers, off. Troy threw them on the floor. Troy looked at Gabriella and he smiled. He shimmed her jeans down her legs. He took her shirt off and he hooked his fingers in her panties. He shimmied them down her legs. Troy got them down and he got on top of her. He rubbed his member against her core. He placed his lips on hers and he kissed her, slowly but passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning as he did. Gabriella was amazed because of the effect his touch had on her, after all this time. She thought that she had forgotten everything concerning him, she had willingly blocked everything, but apparently this just brought every single thing, every single detail back. She let out a moan as she felt his fingers moving in and out of her and then another as he kissed and sucked on her neck, biting her lower lip hard. Damn him for knowing her so well! It was embarrassing to admit but not even her fiancé managed to make her feel the way he did at the moment!

She felt him thrusting his fingers in and out of her for a while longer, before he slipped his fingers out of her, getting undressed, as he slipped his jeans and boxers off, appearing in front of her in all his naked glory. She had forgotten how perfect his body was. Form his defined chest to his sculpted abdomen to his toned arms... He was just... Gorgeous. And she had also forgotten how well she knew that body... Gabriella saw him smiling at her and she smiled back before she felt him taking her jeans off, kicking her shoes off as he did, and then removing her shirt as well, leaving her in only her underwear. And soon after leaving her completely naked. Gabriella felt him rubbing his member on her core and she moaned loudly. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her slowly and passionately Gabriella wasted no time and started massaging his tongue, letting out a groan herself after he did  
Troy never forgot how her body was. He never forgot what her body felt like how she felt underneath his fingers. He never forgot the contour of her curves and he didn't forget the feeling of his fingers inside of her. He didn't forget any of it. He remembered how her eyes shined when she climaxed. He remembered the familiar glow of her body when he entered her and when he made her climax. Troy knew her so well that even though it's been forever he knew what made her tick and what made her feel the maximum amount of pleasure. He wanted her to feel pleasure tonight. He just had to.

Troy saw her looking at him when he took his clothes off. Troy knew that he still made her feel what she felt when he did this. He could feel her burning holes into his body. Troy saw her smile and he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach when he saw her warm smile. Troy felt her tongue massage his. Troy reached over and grabbed his jeans. He took a package out of his pocket and he tore it open. He slipped it onto his erect member and he positioned himself at her entrance. Troy kissed her softly as he entered her. He slowly thrusted in and out of her. He wanted her to feel maximum pleasure. Gabriella could feel every single hair on her body standing still and shivers running down her spine as she felt him so close to her... A feeling she thought she had left in the past along with him. But no... Every single touch, every single kiss brought everything back to her. The feeling of his body so close to hers, his kisses, his scent, the blue pools he had for eyes and it was like they were piercing into her soul and made her lose her mind...

Gabriella watched him getting undressed, revealing his perfect body... The one she never though would be so close to her again... She responded to his kiss massaging his tongue with hers as her fingers found their familiar way into his hair. She watched him as he reached over to his jeans and took a condom out, slipping it on his member, before he slowly entered her, kissing her softly. Gabriella let out a soft moan and arched her back into him, as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. Her lips descended from his and she trailed them down his jaw line and down his neck, kissing him there, as her one hand started caressing his sides and then his back. Going up and down slowly, as her hips started moving along with his, following his slow pace  
Troy could feel Gabriella's eyes on him as he undressed. Just the thought of her staring at him made his erection harder. Troy didn't even think that was humanly possible. Troy felt her respond to the kiss, her tongue massaging his. It made him groan. He felt her hands running through his hair. Troy remembered when she did that when they were dating. That was something he loved. He loved the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, it was calming to him.

Troy heard her moan as he thrusted his erection in and out of her. Troy felt her lips descend down his jaw and latch onto his neck. Troy grunted and thrusted harder into her. Troy could feel her hips moving in time with his. Troy wasn't sure how long it would take for him to climax. Troy felt like the part of him that has been missing for so long was finally back. It was something that he didn't want to get rid of again. He didn't want to lose this feeling. When Gabriella started responding to the kiss Troy gave her, massaging his tongue with hers she could hear him groan. She ran her one hand's fingers through his hair while they other one roamed down his sides and back and felt him thrusting harder into her, which caused her to let out a loud groan as she kept kissing his neck. Apparently he wasn't the only one who knew her well. She did too... Very well from the looks of it It was like her hands were moving on their own will, knowing exactly where to touch him, pushing his buttons.

Gabriella couldn't help but wonder how they ended up the way they were at the moment, but as she felt him so close and intimate with her, she soon found it difficult to focus again and she didn't think much after that... She kept moving her hips along with his and moved her hand so it was resting on the back of his neck, her fingers still tangled into his hair, caressing them and massaging them softly. She didn't know how long it would take her until she reached her climax, or what the consequences of this night would be... At the moment nothing really mattered... Troy knew that he was going to climax soon. He didn't know if he could handle not climaxing until she did. Troy grunted into her mouth. Troy moved his hips faster in and out of her. He could feel it building up. He knew that this was going to be a good one and he knew that it was going to be intense. Troy groaned as he trailed his lips down her jaw and attached to her neck, **"Fuck Brie..."** Troy groaned as he peppered her neck with kisses. Troy hasn't called her Brie since their sophomore year of college.

Troy could feel it coming, **"I-I'm gonna..."** Troy muttered before he let out a groan. He felt himself releasing his seed into the condom. Troy groaned loudly and he continued to thrust in and out of her. He was riding out his climax and he wanted her to climax and then ride hers out as well. Troy had sweat on his forehead and his chest. He hadn't felt like this since their sophomore year of college. It felt amazing.

Gabriella heard Troy grunting into her mouth again before he started moving his hips faster in and out of her, which caused her to let out another loud groan and a moan. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. Just the slightest touch from him could send her over the edge. It always was like that, since they were together. She felt his lips descent from her neck and go down her jaw and attach on her neck. Gabriella bit her lower lip ad turned her head to the side

Her breathing had already changed. She heard him calling her Brie and she closed her eyes for a moment. No one had called her like that since she was in college. Actually no one else knew that nickname since it was something Troy used to call her and she would usually get frustrated if someone tried to cut her name off. She heard what he said next and she turned to look at him, but before she was able to react, she could feel him climax. Gabriella arched her back into him, moving her hips along to help him, and it wasn't long until she reached her climax as well, as her thighs and stomach tightened and shivers and chills tarted running down her spine...

Troy heard her let out a loud groan and moan when he moved faster. He knew that she liked him to gradually speed up. She liked it slow at first and then faster when they were close to climaxing. Troy remembered that from when they were in college. When he started to pepper her neck with kisses Troy felt her head turn. Troy gently sucked on her neck. He knew that this would be bad if her fiancé saw the marks so he didn't make them that dark. He still cared about her and he wanted her to love him again not hate him for eternity. That would be bad.

Troy could hear her breathing change. Troy knew that she was close. Her breathing always changed when she was on the edge of climaxing. It was something that he remembered and learned when they were together. Troy felt her head turn to look at him and then he felt her back arch. Troy knew that she was going to climax soon. It was only a matter of time. Troy felt her move her hips to help him along. Troy felt her insides tighten and her thighs tighten. Troy placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly. Troy moved his member in and out of her to help her ride out her climax.

Gabriella felt him kissing and then sucking on her neck. All thoughts of Drake and of the fact that she was committed to someone else flew out of the window, long time ago. So the thought of Troy leaving marks on her neck didn't really cross her mind at the moment. She simply didn't care, though she would have to deal with the whole thing later. But right at that moment, nothing was really in her mind but this

When she felt her breathing becoming heavier, she knew that she was close. Closer than before. Gabriella arched her back into him as she reached her climax feeling her body quiver and contract. She felt Troy placing his lips on hers and started to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him as she responded, riding her climax out

Troy could feel her body quiver and contract as she reached her climax. Troy continued to move in and out of her as she climaxed. Troy felt her kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. Troy smiled against her lips as he carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth. Troy knew that after tonight, she wouldn't remember a thing. Well maybe she would, but it was all up to her. Troy knew that if she didn't want to she wouldn't remember any of this but he hope she did.

Troy slowly retracted his member from inside of her. Troy placed a few soft kisses on her lips and then rolled over to remove the condom. Troy got up and threw out the condom. He moved back to the bed and he laid back down. Troy looked over at her and he pulled the covers over them. Troy's hand rested on her waist, gently caressing it. Troy reached over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Troy didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ruin this at all. He didn't want her to get up and leave. He wanted her to stay forever. He didn't want to lose her.

Gabriella could feel him continue to move in and out of her as she was riding her climax, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he did. She responded to the kiss, before she felt him retreating himself from inside of her and then, getting off the bed, throwing the condom away. She knew that when she realized what she just did, when she would be sober she would probably want to bang her head on a wall until it was broken, or simply disappear from planet Earth. She had basically became what she hated... She had just did to her fiancé what Troy did to her three years ago, and if someone knew the pain that would cause if it got out of that bedroom, it was her...

She felt Troy returning to the bed, and covering them up with the bed covers, kissing her cheek. She seriously had no idea what to say after this. And how to say it... She simply bit her lip and hold the covers tightly around her body. She was putting a huge effort to keep her eyes open... It was one of the effects alcohol had on her. After a while she got sleepy, and especially after tiring herself up with some specific actions... When she felt that she just couldn't fight it anymore, she simply surrendered and drifted to sleep, without realizing it


	7. Chapter 7

**And here it is! Chapter 7! I know it's short, but I'll probably have another chapter up (or two, depending on my muse) later today so I guess that will make up for it! :)**

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the Troy dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. **

**Original Plot Idea from my HSM RP site**

**I do NOT own ANY HSM just the plot for this story**

Gabriella had awoken sleepily from her comatose sleep to the feeling of breathing on her neck and shoulder, and to the sound of soft snoring. She opened her eyes trying to realize where she was and what she was doing there, feeling her head heavy and aching... When Gabriella had woken up a bit more, she blinked trying to adjust her vision in the darkness of the room, trying to understand what time it was and also trying to regain composure and remember what exactly happened the previous night. She turned her head and when she saw Troy sleeping next to her she bit her lip hard, putting a huge effort not to groan or shout loudly when she suddenly remembered every single thing that happened. Exhaling deeply, Gabriella rested her head back on the pillow, trying to work out whether she should get up and leave, or try to sleep again. She didn't mind which one it was going to be, as long as she managed to avoid an awkward confrontation with Troy once they were both awake. And the discussion she knew was to come and was dreading.

Deciding in favor of the first option she carefully sat up, trying not to wake him. Gabriella squirmed as her eyes came in contact with the rays of sun that were peeking from the window blinds, unshielded by the curtains. Gabriella's attempt to sit up was diminished when she remembered the strong arms that were encasing her body. Her naked body. She remained still for a while and clutched the sheet at her chest even more. She waited a bit to make sure that Troy hadn't woken up and she wriggled in attempt to free herself from his warm and strong embrace. When she finally managed to do it, she slipped off the bed and quickly found her underwear putting them on before she went in a quest for the rest of her clothes, trying to be quiet the whole time. She managed to find them and after putting her jeans, and top on and taking her shoes in hand she made her way quickly to the door. But stopped...

It just wasn't like her to leave like that without an explanation...She needed to get some things straight. He deserved an explanation! She looked around her for a piece of paper and maybe a pen and thankfully it didn't take her too long to find one. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and started writing

**I'm sorry... I can't. Please don't hate me... Pretend that it never happened, or take it as the closing of a chapter. A way of finishing, unfinished business. ** **Gabriella.**

Gabriella left the paper on the pillow where her head was resting a while ago and quietely left the room heading downstairs. She found her jacket and purse and took them, before putting her shoes on, and getting out of the house... She had to go get her car from the club and then head back home...

This past meeting with Gabriella had been amazing. He never thought that he was going to be able to do that again with her. Granted she was drunk and probably wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up but at least he could say that he had sex with Gabriella again. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she did to her fiance what he did to her when they were dating. It made Troy feel bad but right now he was so out of it that he didn't care about anything but sleep.

Troy eventually fell asleep, his arms around Gabriella. In the middle of the night, Troy woke up to go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and he did his business. When he came back to bed, he watched Gabriella for a bit. When they were dating, back in high school, Troy loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful. Troy yawned and settled back down next to her, his arms going around her waist.

-----------------------------------------

It was around nine thirty in the morning when Troy eventually woke up. He went to wrap his arms around Gabriella to tell her good morning when he realized that she wasn't there. All he felt was the sheet, an empty spot where her body was previously laying at. Troy's eyes shot open and he looked around, as he sat up, everything a little fuzzy. He knew that she was there when he went to bed but now she wasn't and that confused him. Troy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he looked next to him to see a note on the pillow. Troy picked it up and he read it.

Troy read it over and over again. He had almost memorized the few words in the paper, but it was like he wasn't getting what was written on it. He was just staring at it blankly trying to relaize if this was true or if it was yet another one of his nightmares... He couldn't believe that she had left him. Troy felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Again. Troy felt tears in his eyes but he did not let them fall. Troy Bolton never cried, often anyway. Troy wouldn't cry, at least not right now. He couldn't believe that she couldn't do this. That she couldn't give him another chance after what happened last night. That she couldn't give THEM a chance! Troy was determined to win her back. He had to win her back. There was no way he was letting that guy marry HID Gabriella. No matter what happened she would ALWAYS be his! There was no way. Over his dead body. If there was a guy Gabriella was going to marry that was him and only him. No one else

Troy got out of bed and went in the shower. He was planning on visiting Gabriella. He was going to force her to comnfront him. He was going to prove to her that he was sorry about what happened in college. He was going to prove to her that he is better then her fiance. That he loved her more than him, he loved hom with all his heart. He was going to make her his wife, even if it took him years to get her to say yes and to the alter to say 'I do.' One thing was for sure, Troy Bolton was not going to let Gabriella Montez marry the guy she was planning on marrying...


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the Troy dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. **

**Original Plot Idea from my HSM RP site**

**I do NOT own ANY HSM just the plot for this story**

Gabriella stopped a taxi and hopped in, telling the driver to take her to Stardust. The whole drive there she kept thinking about what happened, a feeling of guilt filling her, making her want to cry for doing this to Drake. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, to get drunk -when she never drunk any alcohol- and allow herself to slip like that, ending up having sex with her high school boyfriend, which by the way cheated on her, betraying probably the only man that really loved her! She wanted to die! She wanted to pack everything up and return to California. Back to her life, back to her job and most important back to Drake. Suddenly the wedding date seemed too far! She couldn't wait that long. Gabriella HAD to get married soon! That way she would never slip again. She would never repeat the same mistake! She would be safe...

The driver left her outside the club and after she payed him, she stormed out of the taxi and rushed into her car. She put the key in the ignition and drove away towards her house. The moment she was in, she leaned on the door and rolled down letting her tears fall... Gabriella had no idea how long she was sitting there, on the floor, her back on the door crying, but she suddenly snapped. She got up and went upstairs. After taking a long bath and changed her clothes, putting the ones she was wearing the previous night away, so she wouldn't see it, since in her eyes they were a proof of her guilt. Gabriella was walking from room to room furiously like a caged animal not knowing what else to do. She suddenly heard the doorbell ringing and she looked horrified to the door. What if it was Troy, asking for explanations? What was she going to do? She couldn't deal with that! All she wanted was to be alone, away from everyone and everything

Gabriella slowly made her way to the door to see who it is, opening it slightly. When she saw who was standing there her mouth dropped and stared at her fiancé in shock. This must have been some joke! Someone up there had a twisted sense of humor! **D-Drake? Wh...What are you doing here?** she asked shocked and at the same time afraid. What if he could tell she was a cheater by looking at her? What if he could just feel the presence of another man. A million thoughts running through her mind, bringing her to the verge of losing her composure... _**I got the voice mail you left me last night. You seemed upset and that you needed me, so here I am. Aren't you happy to see me?**_ Gabriella looked at him and she simply nodded her head, before she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, letting her tears fall again _**Shhh... What happened? Are you alright? Don't cry!**_ she heard his comforting words that made her cry even harder **I...I... I just missed you that's all!** she said crying _**I missed you too... Come on let's get you inside**_ Gabriella nodded and let him lead her inside the house with one hand as he took his bag with the other Troy was pissed. He couldn't believe she would leave him with out giving him an explanation. He wanted answers and answers was what he was going to get. Troy knew that she would try to steer clear of him so he was going to go to her. Troy got dressed and he called Chad. He asked Chad for Gabriella's address making up some lie. He got her address and he smiled. Troy made himself a bowl of cereal and he shoved it down with a glass of milk. There was really no time to procrastinate.

Troy stormed out of his house, his aviators over his eyes. He got in his car and he drove towards the house that Chad gave him. So many things were going through his mind. He didn't regret having sex with Gabriella, he never did. What he regretted was cheating on her. He hadn't even meant to cheat on her. What happened a few years ago was exactly what happened last night. He was at a party, he had too much to drink, a girl had too much to drink and then it just happened. Troy regrets it, every minute of it.

Troy finally reached Gabriella's house and he parked his car outside her house. Troy couldn't believe he was going to talk to her in her house. Troy didn't even know if she was going to answer the door for him or let him in. Troy turned off the car and made his way towards the house. He was nervous. He couldn't wait to see her again, and it had only been a few hours. Troy jogged up the steps and he rang the doorbell. He waited patiently for Gabriella to open the door. He ran his hand through his hair while he waited. He wanted to look good. Gabriella let Drake lead her inside the house without talking, just trying to calm herself down wiping the tears away. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth everything would just slip and then everything would be lost and she would be left alone yet another time. And she really didn't want to lose Drake, so she was going to keep her mouth shut, and for the first time in her life she was going to hide something from him. She knew that it was wrong and she could feel her insides clenched with guilt, but that was the only way of protecting herself from getting hurt and hurting others once again.

After a long talk and after Drake managed to finally calm her down, Gabriella felt better. She just couldn't believe that he did that for her. Hopped in the first plane after he got her voice mail and appeared at her front step... Just because she said she missed him and she needed him. He was indeed the something else, and her guilt grew bigger just by seeing that. How could she do such thing to such a nice and sweet person? Gabriella needed some sleep, so she wouldn't think. Crying and of course the actions and events of the previous night had tired her out, so she decided to take a nap while Drake headed to the shower... He had a long trip after all. A while later she woke up though since guilt and thoughts didn't let her relax. Gabriella heard the door bell ringing and she got up, heading downstairs, but before she was even able to start going down the steps she heard Drake reassuring her that he as going to get that and asking her if she could bring him a T-shirt.

Gabriella nodded, even though she knew that he couldn't see her and she went back into the room opening Drake' bag an taking out some clothes until she found what she was searching for. She walked out of the room and headed downstairs. **Honey, which T-shirt do you want? The blue or the...** what she saw made her stop in the middle of the staircase with eyes and mouth opening wide

Can I help you? she heard Drake asking the person that was standing on the door, that was none other than Troy Bolton himself. **Black one?** Gabriella asked dumbfounded, finally finishing her sentence. What was he doing here? She thought that the note she left him explained everything? And what was she going to do now, that hey were both here?! Gabriella bit her lip hard, almost making it bleed, while she could feel her hands starting to shake I'll take that one. Thank you she heard Drake telling her with a wide smile as he walked towards her and took the T-shirt from her hands, and she handed it like if she was hypnotized **Don't mention it** Gabriella muttered with a voice that barely came out Gabriella are you alright? she heard her fiancé asking with concern. But she was unable to talk. She simply nodded her head

Troy was patiently waiting for Gabriella. He would wait forever for her, well not really forever but he'd wait for her. He wanted her back and if it took him a while to get her back he'd wait. Troy just simply wanted explanations from Gabriella. He also wanted to tell her that that was what happened when he was in college. That it wasn't his fault. They were both drunk and had no control over their motions. He knew that it was a long chance she'd buy it but he hoped she would.

The one thing Troy wasn't expecting when the door opened was a guy, half dressed, to answer the door. Troy saw the guy standing at the door and he crossed his arms over his chest. He cleared his throat. He heard Gabriella speaking to him and he heard the guy ask if he could help him. Troy listened to the exchange between him and Gabriella. Troy hated this guy already and he didn't even meet him formally. **"I just came to talk to Gabriella,"** Troy said softly. This was killing him inside. Troy knew that he wasn't going to talk to this guy if he had a choice. He didn't even want to meet him.

**"Gabriella, aren't you going to invite me in?"** Troy asked with a forced smile on his face. He knew that this was as awkward for him as it was for her. Troy hated this feeling and he knew she did too. Troy's arms were still crossed over his chest. He wanted to see what she would do and if the guy would let him in.

As soon as Gabriella had calmed down, she had asked Drake to change the wedding date and make it sooner than it was originally planned. Summer seemed far too long for her. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so she wouldn't have to worry about slipping again. And he agreed something that was a relief for her... Marriage was a stronger commitment than engagement. And the previous night she had finished any unfinished business she had with Troy. That chapter of her life was now officially closed and there was no going back. But why all those damned flashbacks from the previous night kept coming in font of her, making her upset?

Gabriella's eyes narrowed when she saw the scene revolving on her front door. Her eyes going from Troy to Drake and from Drake to Troy, not knowing what to do. Just standing there, frozen with fear of what was going to happen. She heard Troy saying that he wanted to talk to her and then asking her if he would invite her in. Gabriella glared at him, but she nodded **Sure. Troy. Come on in** she said with gritted teeth, as her hands balled into fists.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R&R**

**Credits for some of the Troy dialogues goes to Kellie aka Corbin's Girl. (some are tken diectly from RPing)**

**Original Plot Idea from my HSM RP site**

**I do NOT own ANY HSM just the plot for this story**

Gabriella's eyes narrowed when she saw the scene revolving on her front door. Her eyes going from Troy to Drake and from Drake to Troy, not knowing what to do. Just standing there, frozen with fear of what was going to happen. She heard Troy saying that he wanted to talk to her and then asking her if he would invite her in. Gabriella glared at him, but she nodded **Sure. Troy. Come on in** she said with gritted teeth, as her hands balled into fists.

She watched Drake putting his T-shirt on and turning to look at her with a questioning look when he heard Troy's name. Gabriella simply shook her head, confirming that the guy in front of him was indeed who he thought he was. Gabriella was sure that by now all the color from her face was gone. She saw Drake arching an eyebrow and she bit her lip **Ummm... D-Drake. This is T-Troy Bolton** she said introducing them and took a deep breath _**Nice to meet you**_ she heard Drake saying, catching a tone of irony in his voice, but she was the only one who could detect it. _**Gabriella I'm going to get you some water ok? You don't look very well... And I can call your mother to tell her the news about the wedding if you want**_ Drake said before he gave her a small kiss and disappeared towards the kitchen. Gabriella immediately turned to Troy **What are you doing here?** she hissed with a low voice, so Drake wouldn't hear her Troy knew that Gabriella was extremely confused with what to do. This was not going to be good. He knew that. Troy heard what Gabriella said and he noticed the change in her attitude. Troy shrugged and walked in. Troy looked around the house. Troy noticed that her hands were balled in a fist. That was how Troy felt at the moment. He wanted to punch her fiance to death. Troy hated the guy already.

Troy saw the little exchange between Gabriella and her fiance and he somehow knew that she had told him what happened between them. Troy heard Drake said and Troy let out a sarcastic laugh, **"Wish I could say the same,"** Troy said. Troy knew that he didn't like this guy and he didn't plan on pretending he liked him. He didn't really care if he hurt the guys feelings. It was better then physically hurting him, which was what he really wanted to do.

Troy heard what Drake said and he rolled his eyes. He knew that he was just being polite. Troy saw him give her a kiss and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Troy saw Gabriella turn to him and whisper to him. Troy shook his head, **"Did you think I was going to let you leave that easily? That was what happened years ago, in college. That was exactly what happend! It was a mistake back then but I can tell you, last night, to me, was not a mistake. I don't regret one bit of it,"** Troy said moving towards her, **"And I do believe you forgot something before you left this morning."** Troy said quielty before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. Gabriella wanted to die right there and then. This was far too surreal to be happening to her. Maybe she was asleep and this all was just a nightmare. Nothing really happened and it was all in her imagination. She secretly pinched herself, but she unfortunately felt it. She bit her lip and just stood there not really knowing what to do or how to react. One thing was for sure though. If Troy opened his mouth and said what happened last night, hours ago, they were all going to see the bad side of her and it wouldn't be pretty!

When she heard what Try said to Drake she glared at him again, a flash of anger in her eyes. Drake simply took his sarcastic expression arching an eyebrow, and Gabriella quickly went down the stairs and motioned him towards the kitchen with her hands, to avoid any smart a*s remarks that she was sure he was going to make! He was a lawyer after all. He couldn't keep his mouth shut!

Gabriella heard what Troy told her and she shook her head **Well I did!** she said simply **I was being ****stupid and naive for once again in my life. And if you cared as you say then you wouldn't come here trying to ruin my life once again and hurt yet another person the way you did with me!** she hissed again. Gabriella saw him moving towards her and she took a few steps back, but before she could react she felt him kissing her. Gabriella closed her eyes by instinct when she suddenly heard the sound of a glass breaking. She pushed Troy away from her **DRAKE!** When Troy said what he did to Drake, Troy saw the flash of anger go through Gabriella's eyes. Why did he have to be nicey nice to him? If he chose to be polite and nice to him, that was his choice. Troy didn't want to be nice to him at all. He didn't really care for him and Troy wasn't going to lie about it. Troy saw her motion him towards the kitchen with her hands. Troy chuckled and shook his head. _What a p*ssy_ Troy thought.

Troy heard what she said and he shook his head, **"I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to let you marry this guy. I made a mistake and I want to make it up to you. I can't lose you Brie, you don't understand,"** Troy said knowing that it probably wouldn't really change her mind. But he could try. Troy knew that once Gabriella set her mind to something she didn't stop until she got there. Troy shook his head.

As Troy kissed her, he felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Like everything was right again but deep down inside he knew that wasn't true. Troy heard something break in the background and he felt Gabriella push him away. He heard her say Drake's name and Troy just ran his hands through his hair. _Awkward._ Troy thought. Her fiance wasn't meant to see that but now that he did, he didn't know what was going to happe. This was going to be interesting. Gabriella motioned Drake to go to the kitchen to get her that glass of water, trying to avoid something bad. Because she knew that even if he chose to act polite most of the time it didn't take him long to get angry and of course he could reply to Troy with one of his smart ass remarks and make him shut up. But he was currently chosing not to, obviously for her sake. And she appreciated it. A fight between those two was the ast thing she needed and Tras just being an asshole at the moment, with the whole sarcasic attitude

Gabriella heard what Troy said and she scoffed rolling her eyes **Well newsflash Bolton, that's not in your hands anymore! That's my decision to make and I obviously made it! And I'm marrying this guy, as you call him, in three months. We changed the date today!** she said crossing her arms on her chest **As for losing me... Let me remind you that you already did! Three years ago. I know it was a mistake, we already talked about this subject but that doesn't mean that it didn't happen or that it changes what happened! I've moved on! Get over it!** she couldn't believe how harsh she was being but apparently she was releasing the anger that was building and building inside her for three years **And last night was a mistake as well. And this time I'm the one who regrets it... So please if you don't want me to feel the way you say you felt all this time don't screw this up for me too!** she said with a dead serious tone

Gabriella felt him kissing her and then she heard the glass shuddering on the floor. She pushed Troy away and stared at Drake dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do, what to say or what excuse to use for what he just saw... **Drake I... I...** she started stamering her lower lip trembling, her eyes fixed in Drake's, begging him silently _**I think you said what you had to say here. Troy**_ she heard him sayin sarcastically _**So I believe that is time for you...**_ Drake moved to the door and opened it _**To go**__._ He had an icy tone on. One that made her blood freeze in her veins, which meant he was in the verge of killing someone but was trying to be calm and not do anything. Gabriella felt everything turning around her, her head hurting as hell, before suddenly everything went dark and she ended up on the floor, unconcious. _**Not again!**_Drake shouted and ran to her, picking her up bridal style, glaring at Troy _**Close the door on your way out!**_ he said before he moved to the stairs

Troy knew that Gabriella was getting pissed off at him but he couldn't help but have a sarcastic attitude. The last thing he wanted to do was imagine his life withtout Gabriella. He couldn't, he just simply couldn't. Troy knew that it was getting Gabriella aggravated and he felt bad in a way. Troy didn't want to make her aggravated but he, when it comes to his girl, was just like that.

Troy listened to what she said and he felt the anger boiling up inside of him. Even when they broke up and she caught him cheating on her, she never called him Bolton, ever. Troy ended up tuning her out a while ago. He heard some things but not all of it. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted things to turn out the way that he wanted them to. He wanted her to leave this Drake guy ad come back to him.

Troy heard what Drake said and he felt his blood boil. This guy had no right to tell him that he was done here. Troy felt like punching him in the face. Troy watched as Gabriella fell to the ground and he wanted, so much, to go and do something, to take care of her. But he knew that he couldn't. Troy heard what he said and he gave him the finger, **"Fuck you!"** Troy yelled before storming out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Troy got into his car and sped off towards East High. He was going to their secret spot; the rooftop.


End file.
